


My Way Home Is Through You

by steveroqers



Series: Life On The Murder Scene [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idk I just wanted them to play Monopoly, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveroqers/pseuds/steveroqers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“How about a board game?” Steve suggested, ignoring the way Tony’s devilish, smouldering smile was replaced with an unimpressed stare.</i><br/>“Oh my God, seriously?” Tony laughed, loving the way Steve blushed, “Come on, Steve, I’m not 12. You’re killing me here.”</p><p> </p><p>The Avengers play Monopoly. It's hilarious, cute, and full of feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way Home Is Through You

“Steeeeeve,” Tony whined, rolling around on the sofa. He heard a soft groan from the kitchen, and smirked slightly to himself as he wiggled himself off the couch and limped to the kitchen. “Steve, pleeeeaaase?”  
“Tony,” Steve began, sighing again loudly. Tony whined again, head-butting Steve’s back slightly. Ow, he thought to himself, forgetting once again just how solid Steve’s back really was.  
“No no, not that tone of voice, I know what that tone means,” Tony complained, trying to stomp his feet for effect but failing miserably. Steve raised a judging eyebrow at him, but continued making his smoothie with no interruption. “Just five minutes. Come onnnnnn.”  
“2 days ago, you were unconscious in the middle of Times Square,” Steve said simply, and the look he gave Tony made Tony look down, feeling like a kid, “You’re lucky to have just a fractured ankle and some bruises. For the love of God, just rest. The workshop can wait a week or so.”  
“But Steeeeeve,” Tony whinged, crossing his arms, “It doesn’t even hurt, look!”  
Steve watched unimpressed as Tony carefully jumped up and down on the spot. If Steve hadn’t known Tony so well, he probably would’ve missed the way his eyes scrunched up a miniscule amount every time he landed and jumped. Steve shook his head slightly, and walked over to the couch, with a moody Tony in tow.  
“You could be in the most pain you’d ever been in and still beg to go downstairs.”  
Tony dropped to the couch next to Steve, his eyebrows pulled together in frustration. It was adorable, Steve thought to himself.  
“But the suits-“  
“- Can wait another week, Tony.”  
Tony’s mouth opened, and then snapped shut with an irritated sigh. Tony resisted the urge to knock the smoothie out of Steve’s stupid hands, and fidgeted restlessly on the chair. He didn’t like not doing anything; his brain was too live; it needed to let the ideas flow, it needed work. His headache was definitely at a level 9 right now due to the activity in there.  
“I’m a grown man, I don’t need permission from you to go downstairs in my own home to do my work,” Tony objected, pushing himself up from the couch again slowly and walking to the kitchen. Aspirin, he needed aspirin. Preferably washed down with scotch, but he knew Steve didn’t like him drinking unless it was an occasion or something. Tony didn’t really get that, but he tried cos, well, it was Steve.  
“Then go downstairs then,” Steve retaliated lightly, practically singing the words, and Tony looked up from his glass of water to Steve looking at him smugly, grinning his stupid head off. Slamming his glass down, Tony hobbled back to the couch, ignoring the way his cast thudded on the cold floor, and dropped back onto the chair with Steve. Tony would always keep Steve happy, and Tony knew Steve was right. He was just so damn bored.  
“Give it a few hours, you’ll be begging for me to go downstairs and get out of your stupid 1940’s hair,” Tony teased childishly. Steve finished the rest of his drink and put it down lightly, turning fully to Tony.  
“We can keep ourselves entertained,” Steve shrugged, “This place is huge; there’s gotta be loads of stuff to do.”  
“All the interesting things are in my lab,” Tony pointed out, ignoring Steve’s eye roll. “Okay, fine, what did you have in mind?”  
“How about a board game?” Steve suggested, ignoring the way Tony’s devilish, smouldering smile was replaced with an unimpressed stare.  
“Oh my God, seriously?” Tony laughed, loving the way Steve blushed, “Come on, Steve, I’m not 12. You’re killing me here.”  
“We should totally play a game,” a voice called from behind them, and Tony turned round to see Clint watching them, with a bag of chips in his hand.  
“You nosey shit, were you listening the whole time?” Tony questioned.  
“Pretty much, yeah,” Clint said smoothly, and ignored Tony’s squawks as he dropped down on the chair between them both, “But yeah, we should get everyone in on it, play some shitty game. We deserve a laugh.”  
“Dude, no,” Tony laughed again, “And seriously, fuck off, get your own chair Katniss. I’m not playing ‘I Have Never’ or some teenage shit with you guys.”  
“That’s only because every incriminating thing you’ve ever done we already know about, cos it’s been in every magazine ever,” another voice called rudely, and Tony looked up again to see Natasha sitting on the opposite chair, and since when did she get here? Steve was looking at them all with a confused stare, clearly not understanding what ‘I Have Never’ was - although, it was pretty self-explanatory.  
“Charming, although I can’t really deny it,” Tony admitted guiltily, “I’m not playing that with you though, we’d never get anything from you.”  
“I like board games,” Steve said quietly, shrugging his shoulders again. Tony rolled at his eyes at him, nudging him with his toes.  
“The only board game worth playing is Monopoly, but that would take forever with you guys.”  
After a brief silence of Steve looking at him with even more confusion, Tony’s jaw dropped open wide.  
“Oh my God, Steve, please tell me you know what Monopoly is.”  
Steve shook his head, staring with wide eyes at the others. “Erm, no? I mean, I think I’ve heard of it, I don’t really know.”  
Clint gasped dramatically, and even Natasha managed to look a teeny bit shocked, as Tony dropped his head to his hands.  
“JARVIS, order the classic version of Monopoly and get it express ordered here ASAP. I don’t care how much it costs,” Tony ordered to the ceiling, grinning happily at Steve, “We need to introduce Steve to the world of Monopoly.”

“Clint, what the fuck are you doing?! You’ve gotta have even amounts of houses on your set of properties! Stop making the rules up, you jackass,” Tony yelled.  
They’d been playing Monopoly for a good couple of hours now, after taking nearly 40 minutes to explain to Steve what the rules were – they’d ordered food in, got Bruce and Thor involved, and set up on the coffee table. So far, Bruce had dropped out, due to landing on Natasha’s Trafalgar Square and Coventry Street in 2 rolls with hotels on, and turning a delicate shade of green when she announced he owed over £2000 in Monopoly money. Thor had struggled to understand the ‘Midgardian concept of game playing’ and had grown bored after an hour or so, and left to train in the gyms. Only Tony, Steve, Natasha and Clint remained, and Natasha was close to breaking point.  
“I’m not making the rules up, you dick, read the manual!” Clint yelled back, and Tony, once again, made JARVIS recite the rule back.  
‘Master Barton, as Sir has already stated, you must have even amounts of houses on your properties, which is clearly written in the rules.’  
“For fuck’s sake,” Clint grumbled, pulling 2 houses off his Pall Mall. Natasha went to grab the dice, only to be stopped by Clint.  
“Woah woah woah, still my go! Might buy the Electric Company yet.”  
Tony groaned. “No one buys the Electric Company. It’s like, down there with the Water thingy.”  
“Hey!” Steve protested, feebly waving his Water Company property card. Tony patted him patronisingly, and smiled at him.  
“Fineeee,” Clint protested, and Natasha grabbed the dice. Grinning at her widely, he pointed at the board.  
“Roll a 3, 4 or a 6, and you’re out of the game, Widow,” Tony practically sang, ignoring the look of death he got in return.  
She shook the dice severely times, and nervously flung them to the board. Stopping on the ‘Jail’ space, a ‘1’ and a ‘2’ were revealed. Natasha swore furiously under her breath in Russian.  
“Yeeeees!” Tony squealed, gleefully pointing at his Bond Street with 2 hotels on, “You’re out!”  
She knocked her little ship over on the board, and jumped up from the table. “I’ll see what Thor is up to, then.”  
Chucking her remaining bit of money at Tony, she stalked away from the game, and out of the room.  
“I swear you’ve been cheating, Stark,” Clint complained, “Why did you get to be Banker?”  
“For the love of God, not again,” Tony groaned, “I’ve not cheated, I’m just awesome. JARVIS is keeping an eye on things. And I’m Banker because it’s my house, and I’m injured.”  
“JARVIS could be lying, you made the guy,” Clint snapped, but Tony just laughed, reaching to pick up the dice.  
“But he’s not, so deal with it.”  
“Can we just finish this game now?” Steve protested quietly. Despite it being his first time, he was doing pretty well. He’d bought the oranges and the blues, and it had served him well. Well, despite the Water Company.  
“We’ve nearly done, cos you guys are approaching ‘Danger Zone’,” Tony teased, pointing at Park Lane and Mayfair, complete with 2 hotels each.  
“I give up,” Clint whinged, looking sadly at his handful of pitiful 100’s, “I can’t afford that shit.”  
“Only losers quit, Barton. Well, losers and Norse Gods.”  
Clint glared at him hard and looked back at the board. He’d only bought stations and the pinks, and had only gotten so far due to pure luck. Tony moved his dog 8 spaces (“I’m being the dog, no arguments. No seriously, it’s the best piece; we all know it, let’s move on. I’ve called dibs.”) and handed the dice to Steve with a massive grin on his face.  
“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Steve asked, half-heartedly shaking the dice in his hands.  
“Course I’m not, my ever loving boyfriend. Now roll me a 4, Cap, I want your dollar.”  
Steve dropped his dice, and they stopped on a ‘6’, meaning he was right on top of the Tax space, Swearing slightly, he ignored Steve’s happy smile as he once again avoid his purple zone by only paying £200 to the middle of the board.  
“Whatever,” Tony shrugged, nudging the dice to Clint, “I’ll just bleed Legolas dry instead, then.”  
Not even shaking his dice, Clint threw them to the board and a small ‘fuck’ came from his mouth when he got a ‘7’, landing him right on Park Lane.  
“Motherfucking YES!” Tony yelled, fist pumping the air, “Money, Barton!”  
“You could sell your properties, Clint?” Steve suggested lightly, pulling his face slightly when Clint sighed dramatically.  
“Fuck it. I’m done. It’s just you two, now.”  
Clint knocked over his little hat piece and levered himself up, and disappeared into the kitchen. Tony looked back to Steve, who was staring at him fondly.  
“Admit it,” Steve said smugly. Tony cocked his head to the side, confused.  
“Huh?”  
“I was right,” Steve said happily, spreading his arms wide, folding them behind his head.  
“About?” Tony prompted, taking the dice from the board.  
“This. You don’t need your tech, Tony. You’ve had a fun afternoon playing games with us all.”  
Tony snorted. “No Cap, sorry. I mean, yeah, I’ve had a laugh, but I wouldn’t go as far as to say I don’t need my tech.”  
Steve took the dice from Tony’s hands and folded his hands around Tony’s.  
“Answer me one question; during the last few hours, have you thought about your tech? About your suits?”  
Tony opened his mouth to answer an obvious ‘yes’, but then took note of Steve’s serious face, and thought about it. Well, honestly, he hadn’t thought about it till now.  
“Well, uhm, no, I guess not.”  
Steve beamed happily again. “Sometimes, it’s nice to appreciate the small things in life, Tony. You know, time with friends, silly games, stuff like that. You don’t need to always shut yourself away and build yourself a new world.”  
Tony sighed slightly, putting the dice to the board. “All I’ve ever known is tech, Steve, you’ve gotta understand that. Howard’s life was all about tech, and so was my life from being a kid. Iron Man is high-tech shit I need to keep on top of, cos without it I’m just… me. Tech is like, my shell. My safety net.”  
“’Just me’?!” Steve stated, shock evident in his voice as he shuffled closer to Tony, “D’ya know what ‘just me’ is, Tony? ‘Just me’ is a genius philanthropist who is one of the cleverest people in the world. ‘Just me’ built his way out of a cave of terrorists with a crappy tool kit and injuries everywhere. ‘Just me’ is a mastermind that beat AIM last year with supplies bought from a damn hardware shop made from baubles. You see where I’m going with this?”  
Tony looked down, suddenly uncomfortable, and Steve lifted his chin up with his finger. “I love you, you big dork. Stop being so unsure of your abilities outside of the armour.”  
“Thanks, I guess,” Tony smiled, knocking his forehead into Steve’s, “And thanks for today, it was nice to spend time with everyone. It’s lonely sometimes, being down there.”  
“I can imagine,” Steve replied, laughing slightly, “So come on, are we finishing this game?”  
Tony pushed away from him, smiling cheerfully. “Let’s call it quits and say I won, yeah?”  
At Steve’s protesting ‘hey!’, Tony continued, “Well, let’s be honest, I’ve pissed all over everyone’s chips. I’m obviously the winner.”  
He began to pack up the board, ignoring the way Steve was shooting him puppy dog eyes. “That won’t work, Steve.”  
He put the hotels and houses back in their bags, and packed up the properties. Steve sat opposite him, still looking at him with sad, wide eyes.  
“What are you, Puss in Boots? No, Steve, I’m the winner,” Tony chastised, putting the box in the DVD cupboard and sitting back on the couch. Steve cuddled into him and began kissing his neck, and Tony relented a little.  
“Okay, so I could settle for a draw. Only cos I love you. And I guess it was your first ever game, wasn’t too bad for a ninety-odd year old.”  
Ignoring Steve’s light slap to the side of his head, he turned his body and leaned in to grab a long kiss from his Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have an MCR title even remotely related to this story, so picked at random. Thanks!


End file.
